<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you really want me to stop - skephalo by soulmte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068420">do you really want me to stop - skephalo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmte/pseuds/soulmte'>soulmte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Play, Dumbification, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skephalo, Subspace, Teasing, dom skeppy, sub badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmte/pseuds/soulmte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bads too easy to push into subspace and skeppy uses it to his advantage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you really want me to stop - skephalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>skeppy wakes up at noon, having a hard time moving around to stretch his tired bones. he knows this trouble is coming from his boyfriend who insists that laying on top of the other is much more comfortable. bad was already awake, waiting to smother skeppy in kisses as soon as he woke up. skeppy loved waking up to bad every morning, he was so affectionate and sweet to him, he wanted to give him nothing less than the world. </p><p>unfortunately for skeppy, he needed to get to his desk and record for his video today - he was behind schedule, but unable to get out of bed due to bad laying directly on him. he softly pats his back, hoping bad will get the hint and move off, but he stayed.</p><p>“muffin, i need to get up, please roll over,” skeppy says. </p><p>however, bad has no plans of removing himself from his boyfriends warmth. </p><p>after countless pleas from skeppy, he decides to flip his boyfriend over, bad under him now. bad knocked skeppys arm, causing him to fall on his side all while bad swiftly grabbed skeppys arm in an attempt to hold him down. </p><p>at this point, skeppy had about had enough, and grabbed bad by his hair, pulling him off him.</p><p>bad automatically moaned at the contact, making skeppy smirk in achievement. bad got embarrassed, skeppy of course started laughing at the older. </p><p>“look at you, the slightest touch and you’re already melting under me, so cute, bad,” skeppy fake pouts, looking at the boy, enjoying the sight of bad getting even more embarrassed. </p><p>bad doesn’t know what to do with himself muttering an excuse of, “well! it wasn’t my fault,” earning a surprised look from skeppy.</p><p>skeppy moves closer to bad, placing a hand directly on his crotch, not even giving bad a second to process what was happening. he begins to palm the older through his pyjama pants, bad not being able to help but place his forehead on skeppys shoulder. </p><p>by now, skeppy could tell he pushed bad into sub space. bad’s small acts of fidgeting, his loud sultry moans, and the lust that pooled in his eyes. </p><p>although bad was becoming needier, he couldn’t let skeppy win. he grabbed his boyfriends arm and moved it back to his side where it originally was. bad turned away, not even giving a reason to why skeppy can’t touch him. </p><p>skeppy pulls on bads hair again (knowing he secretly loved it), receiving a moan in return just as he had suspected. he snaked his hands around bad’s torso, slowly removing his shirt - revealing his nipples, which was too tempting for skeppy not to touch. he grabbed at bads chest, twisting the nubs between his fingertips, beginning to leave kisses on bad’s neck.<br/>
bad moans at skeppys movements, not being able to help himself from grinding into the air. bads constant moving and whining only boosts skeppys confidence, pushing him to touch bad even more. </p><p>soon again, bad pushes away from skeppy, not wanting to admit defeat so easy. skeppy rolls his eyes before looking at bad, and grabbing him by his throat in one quick motion. </p><p>“stupid thing, thinks he knows what he needs better than me, hm? thinks HE gets to decide when and where he gets touched and fucked?” skeppy growls, “how sad, poor little bad doesn’t even know whats best for himself,” he finished off - his taunting pout returning. </p><p>skeppy only pushes bad back, hovering over him. beginning to speak again, “dumb baby, can’t even play fight without getting needy for me, wants to act like he has any say in what i do with him.”</p><p>bad mutters a quick, “language,” although he really didn’t mind, skeppys words were turning him into a mess - he could feel his urge to come growing as skeppy continued to speak.</p><p>skeppy knew this. he knew bad calling out his language was just an act and so he continued, not giving bad the attention he so desperately wanted. “since you clearly don’t want me to touch you, you’re going to touch yourself. you’re gonna stretch yourself out for me, okay muffin? don’t touch your dick or come without permission, bad. you can take off your clothes now.”</p><p>bad begins doing as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt before being grabbed by his jaw. </p><p>“and what do you say when i give you an order, bad?”</p><p>“yes skeppy,” bad says before continuing his undressing for the younger. he gets a soft pat on the head, which he melts right into. </p><p>as soon as bad was finished undressing, he grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table and quickly coats his fingers. he wastes no time inserting 2 fingers, deciding that 3 would be too much of a stretch to enjoy.</p><p>he desperately wiggles 2 fingers in his asshole, trying to reach his sweet spot, but getting no luck. he moves from his position on his knees onto his back, now laying down with more access to go deeper into himself. </p><p>shortly after, he finds his spot and nearly lets out a scream in pleasure. he continues ramming 2 fingers into himself, expertly curling them to touch his prostate until he finds himself on the verge of coming. </p><p>“please skeppy, i can’t hold it anymore. i need to come,” bad begs and begs before being granted access from skeppy.</p><p>skeppy of course isn’t letting bad get off this easily, but he still enjoys watching bads face of relief as he is granted permission to come.</p><p>bad moves his arm faster until he bursts, come landing right onto his chest, his face screwed up in pleasure - skeppy could look at him all day. </p><p>he grabs at skeppys arm, leaving nail marks and moaning loud and untamed. in amongst bads moment of bliss he touches skeppys bulge, remembering he hasn’t gotten off. </p><p>bad doesn’t give himself anytime to recover before begging skeppy to use him, to let skeppy ruin him, make him feel better, and most importantly make him come.</p><p>skeppy was in no position to deny bad of his wish, so he quickly removed his own pants and regained eye contact with bad. </p><p>the sight below him was a masterpiece, bads cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy, his hair was disheveled, his own come still sitting on his stomach, and his legs spread so pretty - all for skeppy. he added some lube to his dick and slid right into bad’s already prepped hole. </p><p>bads jaw fell open and he could hear his ears ringing. everything felt  fuzzy and his sight was becoming blurry. skeppys consistent pounding was becoming too much, especially since he didn’t waste any time between his last orgasm. </p><p>“skeppy, ske-ppy, too much. can’t handle slow down,” bad begged only encouraging skeppy to speed up.</p><p>“skeppy, stop,” bad continued, his legs shaking around skeppys hips as he struggled to get out any words. once again, bad was a mess, only now he was on the verge of tears and unable to let out any noise due to the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. </p><p>“come on baby, use your safe word if you really want me to stop,” skeppy says, knowing exactly what bad wants. </p><p>“mm don’t want to,” bad slurs, making skeppy smirk to himself and angle his dick directly into bads prostate. </p><p>bad can hardly control himself, not even allowing the words “i need to come” slip out.</p><p>tears started pooling in his eyes, trying so hard to hold it all in, barely being able to.</p><p>soon enough, skeppy was close, chasing his high as he went faster and faster, by a few more thrusts skeppy let out a shaky grunt and came into bad, riding out his high. </p><p>he grabbed onto bads cock, still thrusting into him, granting the older boy permission to come. </p><p>bad can’t help but come, immediately crying out in pleasure as skeppy continued to stroke him through his second orgasm. </p><p>once skeppy thinks that bad has had enough, he stops his motions. he gently pulls himself out of bad and puts a hand up to cup his cheek. </p><p>“hey bad, come back to me muffin,” skeppy whispers in his ear, he gently presses a kiss to his sleepy boys head, waiting to see the light flicker on in his head. </p><p>skeppy tells bad he’ll be right back and off he goes to get water and a washcloth to clean them both up, moving quickly as he doesn’t wanna be without bad for too long. </p><p>when he gets back to the bedroom bad is sitting up waiting for skeppy, staring at the door. his cheeks and hair still showing evidence of just before. skeppy hands bad a glass of water and next uses the washcloth all over bad. </p><p>he makes sure to be careful, knowing bad is still sensitive, but chuckles when bad lets out a high pitched whine when skeppy wipes down his lower stomach.</p><p>as soon as skeppy finished cleaning them both up, he pulls bad into his warm embrace once again, mumbling sweet nothings to him. </p><p>“you did so well for me muffin, so so good.” skeppy whispers into bads ear.</p><p>bad only replies by snuggling into skeppys chest more, and whispering an “i love you,” obviously getting one back in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not posting in a while, but i offer u this as a compromise &lt;3 hope it makes up for it</p><p>also bottomboyhalo has been the only thing on my mind recently so take this!!!!! :] see u all next post</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>